M21
The M21 is the marksman rifle adaptation of the M14 designed in 1969. The United States Military wanted an accurate and effective sniper rifle during the Vietnam War. They chose the M14 due to its high accuracy and reliability. Hence, the Rock Island Arsenal modified many with 3-9x scopes. These rifles were not designated as "M21" until 1975 and remained the US Army's standard sniper rifle until 1988. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the M21 is an option for the ARVN and USMC Scout kits. It has a 10-round magazine, high recoil, high damage, high accuracy and a medium rate of fire. It can kill in 2-3 shots, or a single head shot. It is equipped with a 6X scope meant for long range engagements. It can be considered an equivalent to the NVA SVD. When using the M21, one should definitely go for sniping at long ranges, because, despite its small cross hairs, hip firing can be a wasteful and ineffective, even in close quarters. When sniping, naturally, aiming for the head is recommended, for easier kills and especially conserving ammo, as the M21 only comes with 2 spare magazines. Generally, manually reloading with the M21 in unadvised unless there is very few rounds left in the current magazine. A good way for ammo conservation would also to be near an Ammunition Box. BFV M14.png|The M21 BFV M14 Reload.png|Reloading the M21 BFV M14 Reticle.png|The M21 view through scope showing it's reticle Battlefield Heroes The M-21 sniper rifle has a desert camo and a very high rate of fire. It rewards people with with a trigger finger rather than an accurate eye. Tier 1 Elite M-21 M-21RenderNormal.png|The model of the Tier 1 Elite M-21 in Battlefield Heroes. Winter Camo M-21 The winter camo M-21 is the exact same as its desert counterpart exept for the winter camo. M21WinterNormal.png|The model of the Winter Camo M-21 in Battlefield Heroes. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M21 is a sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit. The M21 is semi-automatic and has a 10-round magazine. It uses a sniper scope, with a notably lower zoom that the other sniper rifles', and it allows for some peripheral vision, comparatively similar to the 4X Rifle Scope. It is notably identical to the SVD in stats. Because of the weapon's low powered scope and good peripheral vision it is much more suited for close to medium range combat than the M40 or SVD M21 BC2V.png|The M21 at Hill 137. M21 BC2V scope.png|The view through the M21's scope. M21SniperStatsBC2V.jpg|The M21 Sniper description. USReconV.png|A US Army' recon wielding the M21 Range situations BC2V M21 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the M21 to do its maximum damage at 12m. BC2V M21 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the M21 to do its minimum damage at 64m. Zoom level comparision BFBC2 M21 Default Zoom.png|Zooming the default scope. BFBC2 M21 12x Zoom.png|Zooming the 12X Zoom Scope. Videos [[Video:M21|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the M21 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley in Hardcore Rush and Operation Hastings in Hardcore Conquest]] External links *M21 on Wikipedia *M21 on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Battle Rifles